


Something we wanted to hear.

by dragonism



Series: Brotzly Ficlets [11]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Episode Fix-it, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Party, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: After effects of a love spell, alcohol, confident bisexual deputies and a whole lot of glitter.What could go wrong?





	Something we wanted to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation to my other fix-it fic. This fic takes place in the off screen scene after The Sound of Nothing (in the show) in which the gang is partying at the sheriff station.

After the festival was over; after Tina had finally detached herself from Farah; after the floodlights came on and the disco lights turned off, the crowd let out a general sigh of disappointment that the night had gone by so quickly. 

The spell by this point had worn off, the only buzz amongst the sea of sweaty teens and laughing adults was one of alcohol and affection. 

Todd had found himself a seat on one of the many colourfully painted tyres around the area, and Dirk had found comfort in sitting in Todd’s lap. The detective had his head against the shorter man’s shoulder as he rambled about nothing in particular, Todd merely smiling, and sipping at the last of his drink as he wound an arm tighter around Dirk’s shoulders. 

Tina however, had other plans. And the calm was quickly broken with her clambering onto the stage to shout into a mic that had since been turned off, “HEY NERDS, THE PARTY CONTINUES AT THE BERGSBERG COW... COUNT... UH...”

Then Farah chimed in, laughing and finally managing to reach her partner, “BERGSBERG COUNTRY SHERIFFS DEPARTMENT.”

They both shared a look and Tina pressed a hand against her hip as the small crowd who remained cheered in front of them, “Look at you being all... uh... what’s the word?”

“Defiant?” Farah smirked, pressing a kiss to Tina’s cheek.

“Not the word I was looking for but hell yeah that works too!” The deputy raised her arms and cheered, causing another roar of shouts to erupt in front of them as Dirk and Todd watched on in amused awe. 

After just a moment Tina was bouncing off the stage, Farah in tow, and half running towards the exit. Getting the hint, Dirk pushed himself off of Todd and pulled the man up to stand with him, pressing a clumsy kiss to his lips as he did. 

The walk back to the station wasn’t long, but the group seemed to disperse amongst the way. People stumbling back towards houses, sole towards the motel, and by the time they’d gotten to the station car park the once large stampede had whittled down to our gang of four and around six or seven other people. 

And all of them were just as touchy and overwhelmingly affectionate as the others. 

It seemed the spell may have worn off but it’s after effects hadn’t, with everybody touching another person and complaining if they weren’t. A few drunken girls skipped along the side of the road hand in hand whilst their friend trailed after them sloshing a half filled solo cup and laughing about nothing in particular. Dirk and Todd somehow managed to take the lead of the group, Dirk walking close behind Todd with his arms draped over the shorter man’s shoulders, Todd linking his fingers between Dirk’s to pull him along. It seemed an entirely awkward way to walk and yet he did it anyways. 

And finally in the back where Tina and Farah. Farah’s arm draped lazily around Tina’s neck as the pair of deputies talked about the night, and their friends, and how strange it was that sure Suzie was only there to cause chaos, but in that chaos Farah found more clarity than she had in her life. 

By the time they reached the doors to the station, Todd turned to push them open with his back so that he didn’t need to let go of Dirk’s hands- but as he did Dirk let go anyway. Leaning forward and taking off his glowsticks to wrap the string around Todd’s neck instead, using the new necklace to pull him close and capturing his lips in another kiss.

The pair behind them, a particularly tousled man and a wonderfully suave non-binary person began to clap. Laughing at the scene before of them as they all tumbled into the station offices.

Todd smiled against Dirk’s lips at this, and walked them backwards until his own back hit a wall and they were out of the other’s way.

It didn’t take long for Tina to somehow find more drinks, and suddenly the place was covered in glitter and streamers from a so called ‘celebration of gay. y’know, being gay. loving gay. general gay.’ They’d worked out party games too, everything from spin the bottle to the more obscure plots made out of whatever the gang could find around the station. 

Dirk, distancing himself from the strange game of office soccer happening a few feet away, ended up in a rather deep conversation with a sweet trans woman about clothing items. Which somehow resulted in him throwing away his jacket and shirt in place of a grey vest the pair managed to find amongst of box of lost and found clothes. Whilst the lady threw away her pink coat to replace it with a torn denim jacket.

Soon enough, the entire place had descended into just as much chaos as the original festival. And then some.

In the privacy of the sheriffs station, confidence amongst the gang had never been higher, and somehow Tina took it upon herself to turn up the music and start lip syncing in on-top of her desk... wearing nothing but that bright orange bralette and a pair of comfortable looking boxer shorts. Todd looked on clapping, he and Farah leaned back against one of the dividing walls as they stripped off a few layers of clothing themselves. 

Todd however, was removing his shirt because he was getting somewhat hot in the crowded room. Farah, with a look of determination in her eyes, was pulling at her jeans and clambering to join Tina on the desk. 

“If I’m one of the freaks I might as well act like it, right? Why not dance on a table half naked. YEAH! Why the hell not?!” Laughing to herself, she half jogged towards the desk and used her palms to push herself up onto it, Tina looking shocked but equally pleased by her new dance partner. 

Though after a moment, it seemed to dawn upon Farah just who she was with. Todd, and Dirk, and a bunch of strangers she’d only just met. Stood on a desk in her matching underwear singing along to a song she couldn’t quite pinpoint the name of and yet seemed to know all of the lyrics to. She threw a pleading look to the short man, who was stood with his eyes now focused on Dirk, and Todd gathered the message quickly. Throwing his now discarded shirt to the woman as something to at least mildly cover her. 

After he’d done this, and watched Farah silently thank him, Todd walked with purpose over to his other distraction. Though on the way, a set of hands seemed to reach him first, and he looked on with a confused chuckle as the two girls from earlier happily covered him in swipes of glitter, “Everybody gets glitter it’s a party rule.”

“Okay okay, but hey that kinda tickles.” 

“Now go get your man! And tell him he needs glitter too.”

Todd shook his head, patting one of the girl’s shoulders and continuing his short route to Dirk. Who seemed fascinated by something in his cup as he leaned against the wall. 

“This drink has glitter in it, Todd.”

“Yeah some of them have that, I think they’re like festive drinks that Tina for some reason has?”

“You have glitter on you too! There’s glitter everywhere. It’s like a... glitter-pocolypse.” Dirk gestured wildly, setting down the drink and opting instead to fall against Todd, encasing him in a hug.

“Yeah, thankfully it’s not a glitter...pocolyspe. Just some very drunk girls with a very broad obsession.” Todd chuckled close to Dirk’s ear, and felt the man hug him closer. The early hours of the morning were creeping up on them but at that moment Todd couldn’t bring himself to care.

He tilted his head so that his nose pressed against Dirk’s throat. And then tilted it more when he felt the man move his head a little. His lips brushed the warm skin and he couldn’t help himself. Their earlier make out session had been cut short due to Tina wanting help with a limbo line, and this time Todd was more determined than ever that he’d leave another little purple mark just above his last one. 

Intoxication lead to a lot of things, that was a given. But tonight it had lead to a lot of good, and as Dirk’s arms hooked around the back of Todd’s neck. And Todd’s fingers hooked through the loops of Dirk’s pants. They settled for the greatest good they could ever have received. 

Over in the rest of the station, people seemed to be tiring themselves out, Farah and Tina residing to a set of chairs in the corner. In which Tina sat with her legs across Farah’s lap, staring up curiously at the ceiling as Farah played with the edge of the barely concealing shirt. 

The two girls with the bottles of glitter had apparently given up on their task, and had fallen asleep in the piles of clothes left behind Tina’s desk. 

Their male friend from earlier lounged back in a seat and snored loudly. And the three other party members left talked quietly over drinks in their own corner. 

Overall what was once chaos had wound down to mild disarray, however Dirk and Todd were far from finished with their night. And somehow by the time that they were, Dirk had ended up in only his boxers and a vest- using the woman’s pink fur coat as a means of concealing himself and keeping himself warm. Todd had ended up topping of his partner’s outfit with a yellow hat and a kiss to the forehead. 

By this point, Dirk had announced that he was sleepy. Yawning cutely and stretching to expose the single purple mark on his hip as he did, before wandering off towards the cell because he ‘needed to sleep on a bed. A real bed, Todd.’

Todd had promised he would join him soon, but before he could manage this, he’d somehow fallen asleep on the floor with Farah mid conversation about how good both of their night’s had been. 

Soon enough, the whole group was settled somewhere within the station, and Hobbs was walking through the doors in a nightgown and slippers yawning something along the lines of “What’s with all the noise, I could hear you all passing my house?” 

It wasn’t until his eyes adjusted to the dimmed lights that he truly saw the scene in front of him. And letting out a small “Oh”, he merely closed the door behind him and headed home with a smile. Glad to see that everybody had enjoyed themselves. 

And chuckling at the mass of headaches he’d be dealing with in the morning.


End file.
